


假戏真做

by sssmatcha



Category: K&Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssmatcha/pseuds/sssmatcha





	假戏真做

易烊千玺到达片场的时候，王俊凯刚好结束今天的拍摄。他这次接的是个古代宫廷剧，出演皇帝一角。

他还没卸妆，戏服也没换，依旧是年轻帝王的造型，正坐在化妆镜前研究剧本。千玺被助理带着推门进来看到的就是这一幕，那套明黄色的华丽龙袍差点晃花他的眼睛。

助理小王是个认真严谨手脚麻利的女孩子，一看王俊凯就皱着眉头嘀咕化妆师怎么不给卸妆，一边就翻起自己的化妆包来。

“不用了，我想再看下剧本，所以跟他说带着妆比较好代入角色，待会再卸。”王俊凯冲她一摆手。

啧，吾皇万岁。

小王迅速收起化妆包：“嗯，那凯哥你看好了叫我。”

千玺打了招呼，看王俊凯在研究剧本也不好打扰，小王给倒了杯水，他就坐在沙发上玩手机。

“你这么闲，要不陪我对下台词？”

“行啊。”千玺放下手机，站起来去接王俊凯递来的剧本。

然后被暧昧地挠了一下掌心。

他跑行程出了一个月的国，昨天才刚回来。王俊凯已经进了剧组，千玺给他的助理打了电话确认了时间，补完觉就打着探班的名义溜了过来。

他素了一个月，正是最经不起撩拨的时候。指腹贴着掌心滑过去，指尖抬起时刻意用了点力，修剪整齐的指甲在皮肤里陷了一下。

飞快的、麻酥酥的颤栗感过电一样穿过身体，千玺腿一软，连忙劈手抢过剧本，瞪了王俊凯一眼。

王俊凯对着他眨眨眼睛。

没忘记在场的人还有一个，千玺坐回沙发上翻剧本，装作不经意地瞟了一眼小王。

小王正专心地看手机，一副目不斜视什么都没注意到的样子。

噫——光天化日朗朗乾坤——

王俊凯等他从头到尾翻了一遍剧本，表示可以开始了，于是开口道:“我和千玺对一下台词，小王你先出去吧。”

小王沉稳点头:“好的，我去和剧组说一下暂时不要让人进来。”

“嗯，麻烦你了。”

我们凯哥，甚至连千哥来探班都不想让别人知道。

呵，这令人甘之如饴的独占欲。

小王出去仔细把门关好，一转身看见了估计是过来给王俊凯卸妆的化妆师。她愣了愣，一把抓住对方的手腕，拖着人就走。

“怎么了，俊凯不卸妆了？”化妆师有点懵。

小王目光深沉地回头:“别说话，快走，别看里面，你什么都不知道。”

若是看到了千哥的脸，我不保证明天你还能在这个剧组。

化妆师:“......”

有病。

 

“......你还记得，大婚之时，朕与你说了什么？”年轻帝王的目光缥缈得没有尽头，语气温柔又怀念。

千玺面无表情：“一二三四五六七。”

“你不会不记得的。”登基不久，终究还是少年，不够老练，温柔之下已经隐约有了一丝急切。

千玺依旧面无表情：“七六五四三二一。”

王俊凯一丢剧本，直接去捏他的屁股：“爱妃这是什么态度？”

虽然看起来价格不菲的龙袍柔软厚重，垫在屁股下面的感觉还不错，但这并不意味着坐在王俊凯腿上对台词是正常行为。更何况——

“对个台词都能硬，陛下您觉得合适吗？”

“合适？怎么不合适。”话已经说到这了，王俊凯也懒得再废话，直接扒了千玺的裤子就去摸他的后穴。

素了一个月的人明显还有一个。

千玺诡异地没有挣扎，也一句话都不说。

指尖刚触到穴口，王俊凯就楞了一下。

那地方很软，有点湿，明显是做足了准备的。

再伸到前面摸了一把，半硬的性器被他的手指一握，很有感觉地吐出一股腺液。

“你是来探班......还是来找操的？”

湿软的穴口已经吞进了三根手指，王俊凯一边摸索着肉壁里那个点的位置，一边咬着千玺的耳朵小声调笑。

湿热的气息环在耳边，耳廓不由分说被含着舔了一遍，粗俗下流的荤话勾得千玺浑身发麻。

他想起一个月前临近出国的时候。两个人都玩得很疯，不知道做了多少次，床单被润滑剂和体液的混合物搞得一塌糊涂，千玺身上被又咬又吸弄得到处都是吻痕，乳头又红又肿，性器被撸被口交又只靠操后面就达到高潮，被按着屁股内射了一肚子的精液。即使最后仔细清理干净了，但一直到第二天上飞机，穴口稍微一抽动就有精液那种饱涨感的错觉。

床单可以洗干净，身上的痕迹也会随着时间流逝而消失，只有快感是被刻在骨血里的。千玺转过头舔舔王俊凯的嘴唇，闻到他身上的味道和化妆品潮湿的香气。为了防止这张嘴里再吐出什么刺激性的浑话，舔过之后马上又堵住嘴唇用力吮吸。

扭着腰接吻的姿势不怎么舒服，后穴里进进出出的两根手指也已经不够吃了。早就被开发完毕的身体发情似地颤抖，双腿打开一点点就能闻到腥膻的体液味道。

最开始的时候连接吻都是全凭本能，舌尖一碰到就被卷起来用力吮吸，后来才学会像现在这样追逐和缠绕。戏服从下摆开叉的地方撩到腰间，里面的裤子褪下一点，热乎乎的性器就弹了出来。比本人皮肤的颜色深一点，平时没有勃起的时候包在内裤里就是沉甸甸的一大团，硬起来之后更是非常色情的凶器，龟头嚣张地挺立着，上翘的角度足以又深又重地碾压前列腺。明明形状和尺寸在视觉上都是令人害怕的器官，然而只要用身体试过一次，就会上瘾般欲罢不能。

千玺被掐着腰转了个身，双腿被抬起来搭在扶手上，膨胀的龟头挤进穴口。

之前还想着终于可以好好接吻了，性器进来的时候却只能软绵绵趴在王俊凯肩膀上喘息。夸张的弧度挤着前列腺碾过去，千玺咬着嘴唇，一个月没有做过的后穴慢慢适应被重新入侵的感觉。

不想对上王俊凯此时贪婪又色情的目光，他上身还穿着戏服，千玺也不敢张嘴去咬，于是只能埋在他肩膀上，止不住的呻吟很快一句一句往外漏。

埋在后穴里的性器又粗又烫，年轻的男孩子又有可怕的腰力，可以保持这个姿势一直用力向上操弄。王俊凯双手把在千玺腰上，不仅是用力让对方的性器紧贴着衣服摩擦，把后穴狠命往下按，更是把他整个人都紧密抱在怀里。只有从搭在两侧扶手上小腿的摇晃程度，才能勉强看出有多激烈多失控。

肿胀的性器一下一下撞击着因为兴奋不停绞紧的肉壁，被又快又狠地摩擦前列腺很舒服，性器被夹在身体之间磨得很舒服，偶尔操得太深，稍微有点疼痛的被侵犯感也非常喜欢。

这里是什么地方？待会有谁进来？声音会不会被听到？

这里是休息室。待会谁都可能会进来。声音大概已经被听到了。

即使理智上感到背德和羞耻，身体只会表现得越来越淫乱。明明想着不行不能射会弄脏戏服会被发现，可是后穴只顾咬着性器往里吸，脑子里模模糊糊掠过“太舒服了好想射”的想法，前面马上就吐出了一波精液。

那些精液全部射在了王俊凯手上。

这段时间正好是后穴绞得最紧痉挛得最快的时候，王俊凯跟着抽动得越来越用力，几乎每次都是抽出到只剩龟头堪堪陷在穴口，再一整根性器插进去。千玺被弄得叫都叫不出来，窒息似的张大了嘴，身体却因为被压制着而动弹不得，有微凉的大股液体打在穴肉上才知道被久违地内射了。

“再来做一次吧......？”

“等下出去记得把你的穴夹紧一点，别让精液流出来。”

—end—


End file.
